


and he always gets marigolds

by likeapolo (hanglooseniall)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cuddling, Fiction, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry and Louis - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis and Harry - Freeform, Love, Lovers, M/M, Oneshot, Sad, i'm sorry if this is rubbish, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis loves harry, m/m - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanglooseniall/pseuds/likeapolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no one else knew this, except for louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	and he always gets marigolds

**Author's Note:**

> hi. so basically this is the first thing ive ever written that i am somewhat happy with. it's not that great but oh well, i don't know what else to put here but i felt like putting a note so yeah, i hope you like it!

No one knew this, except for Louis.

But Harry always drooled in his sleep. And when he woke up the drool was dried on his cheek. And Harry only ever drinks black coffee if he has a bad dream that night. And his favorite color is orange because it's the color of his favorite flower, which is marigolds. He would always get Louis marigolds for their anniversary.

Harry liked to sleep on the right side of the bed, because that was where the alarm clock was and he wanted to turn it off before Louis woke up, because when Louis doesn't get sleep he gets grouchy. Harry knew that about Louis. Harry also knew that Louis always liked to wake up to music playing so Harry made morning mixtapes for Louis. And then when everyone was awake Louis didn't know how to cook so Harry did all the cooking. Harry only knew how to cook eggs, his mother taught him. He still has the instructions written somewhere. "In a pair of old jeans or something somewhere." Harry would say.

And then when Harry would leave for work every morning he would kiss Louis on the forehead and tell him how much he loved him. Some times Louis would go with him, because he didn't want to be alone. And he didn't want to be away from Harry. He didn't like the fact of Harry leaving.   
Some days Harry would have to stay work because of Louis. But it was okay. Because they were together, and that was all that really mattered. And when Harry stayed home, all him and Louis did was cuddle and complain about how shit the weather was and how there was nothing good on. Which lead to them turning on Love Actually afterwards. Harry nearly had every word memorized. No one knew that, except for Louis.

Louis taught Harry how to play the piano. And Harry would always play until he got it perfect. Louis would always play with Harry and he would always find a way to touch Harry's hands. Which were nearly two times bigger than Louis'.   
Harry once played the piano and sang for Louis for their anniversary. It was Look After You by The Fray. And Louis cried, because that was the first song he ever taught Harry. Soon, Harry started crying too. But he smiled through his tears. Then he told Louis that he loved him for the first time. Louis said he loved him too, and they kissed.

No one knew this, except for Louis. But Harry was only able to fall asleep if he was completely naked. Louis was totally okay with that. And Harry would always hog the covers to the point where Louis would just sleep with no covers. Harry also chewed on the covers at times. Harry would also talk in his sleep. A lot of the time it was quotes from Love Actually. There have been multiple times where he would talk about Louis in his sleep. Louis would talk back sometimes.

"Louis is so pretty."

"Really?"

"I wish I could see Louis right now."

"Open your eyes."

"Louis is mine."

"You're mine, too."

"I love Louis."

"I love you too."

All of the words wore sorta slurred and muttered. But it still made Louis happy, because Harry was dreaming about him, and he was thinking about him, and whenever Louis couldn't sleep he would just sit there and watch Harry peacefully sleep as his chest slowly rose and fell and his bright pink lips were slightly parted. Louis would play with Harry's hair, it would get tangled a lot.

Whenever it rained Harry would always drag Louis outside to dance in it. He played the same song each time, In The Wild by Lewis Watson. And whenever Louis played the song outside of the rain Harry would tell him to turn it off because, "It's only for the rain. Just for the rain." He said. He always said that.

When they first met, they were at a park. It was the most cliche way to meet. Harry spilled his ice coffee all over Louis. They both had to go to the bathroom to clean Louis up, Harry wouldn't stop saying sorry. His face was flushed and he wouldn't keep eye contact with Louis for more than three seconds. But when he did, he got a good glimpse of Louis' sparkling baby blues. And Louis got Harry's lit up emeralds. That was basically when it all started. No one knew this except for Louis, but Harry dropped a pen when it all happened, when they first met. Louis doesn't know why, but he still has it, and he still uses it. He doesn't know if Harry knows Louis still has it.

No one knew this, except for Louis, but Harry always had a fear of fortune tellers. Because one time he went to one, when he was nine, he got told that he would have a great loss. Harry didn't believe it for one second, but that same year two months later he lost his Aunt. Harry didn't really go to a fortune teller after that. He didn't want to lose anyone else.

Harry always had a twinkle in his eyes. Most of the time whenever he talked about something or someone he loved. Or when he was excited. Or when he looked at the person he loved the most. Or when he smiled that wide grin where his deep dimples would show up and you could see all of his teeth and his nose was crinkled. And when he laughed. They always twinkled, and sparkled, and gleamed. Whenever his eyes sparkled, that was when he looked the most beautiful.  
Especially the night Harry showed Louis his cave. Louis' grandmother died that day. It was night time where the starts were out and shining and you could see the reflection in his eyes which made them twinkle even more. Louis had no idea where Harry was taking him. He was confused and nervous. His stomach was doing back flips. They went through a forest and there were steep hills and rocks everywhere. Harry held his hand the whole way there. He had that dumb smile plastered on his face the whole way there. And when they got there it was dark so Harry turned on a flashlight. He also brought a blanket and a few candles. Louis had no idea what was going on. Then Harry spread out the blanket and lit the candles. He lied down on the blanket and look up at Louis who was looking down at Harry and chewing on his bottom lip. Harry pat the empty area next to him. Eventually Louis joined up and lied down beside him. Louis turned his head to look at Harry, whose eyes were brighter than ever and who couldn't stop smiling. He was just looking up at the stars admiring them, much like Louis was admiring Harry. Louis then asked why Harry took him down there and Harry didn't give a real reply. He just pointed at the sky and smiled and said, "Look at the stars, Lou." And then he turned to look at Louis and his curls fell in his face. "They're shining for you."

Louis couldn't stop smiling at Harry. And then Harry quietly giggled at the Coldplay reference.

Harry's hand searched for Louis' and he grabbed onto it tighter than anything, as if he wasn't allowed to let go or else he would slip away. Harry nuzzled his head in the crook of Louis' shoulder and his neck. Their legs were tangled and so were their fingers. They both lied down there quietly. Louis was dozing off, almost asleep until suddenly he felt Harry's voice vibrate on his neck and the warmth of his breath.

"I come down here whenever I'm sad. If you ever feel sad, go down here. And if you want me to come with you, I will." He said. Louis didn't really say anything. He didn't know why but he felt tears burning in the back of his eyes. It was one of those moments, where it really overwhelmed him how much he loved Harry. After a while Louis whispered, "If I ever come down here, I'll make sure you come too."

Then Harry said, "I love you, Louis."

Louis said, "I love you too, Harry."

  
Harry always did and said things that made no sense. Like he would wear the same jeans until they were worn out to where the pockets were falling out and you could see his underwear. Louis didn't really question it. Until one day after Harry's third pair of worn out jeans Louis asked Harry why he did that and Harry stood there quietly. He just said, "Cherish it until it's gone." And Louis didn't really say anything after that.

Harry liked how the sky looked in the evening when all of the colors are bright and vibrant and the sky just doesn't look real. Every evening Harry likes too go outside just to look at the sky. He took a picture almost every evening. And then he would put his picture in a scrapbook full of pictures of the sky. One evening, Harry told Louis that he reminded him of the evening sky. Louis asked why and he said, "It's uniquely beautiful, almost unreal. Just like you." And he had that sparkle in his eyes when he said it.

Harry always talked about wanting to have kids one day and raising a family. He wanted to name his daughter Sydney and his son William, after Louis because that was his middle name. He said he wanted to have a family with Louis one day. And they call could live in London and Harry could be a doctor while Louis was a journalist. And they could all live happy together.

No one knew this except for Louis, but Harry liked to go on night drives and listen to just the perfect for the night drive. They always went on night drives together. Whenever Harry had nights where he was just broken he would stop Louis from whatever he was doing and he would make Louis go with him, and they would just talk the whole night. They weren't really going anywhere.

Or when they would go on night drives where they feel like they own the world and nothing can stop them. And they'll have the windows open and be blaring music while their arms just hang out the window and their hair flies in their faces. And they knew that they're with their whole world, and they knew everything was okay.

Eventually the spark in Harry's eyes sort of left. And Louis would always feel like going to the cave and Harry never went. So Louis didn't go either. And Harry started sleeping more and soon Harry just stopped working at his job. Harry still loved Louis with every inch and fiber of his body. Harry told Louis that was all that really mattered but Louis knew that it wasn't.

And no one knew this except for Louis, but when Harry was sleepy he would always drink coffee and play the piano to wake himself up. Neither of them knew how it helped but it did. And Harry still played until he was perfect even though he knew how to play every song on the piano perfectly already.

Harry always left notes around the house, when he still had that spark in his eyes. They would always be to Louis and telling him how beautiful he was and how he should never stop smiling. When Harry's spark left, Louis started doing the same for Harry. And Harry would see them and he smiled a small smile and he would keep them in a little box under the bed, and no one knew this except for Louis, but when Harry was feeling sad he would read all of the notes to himself. And he would smile again, and that would make Louis smile.

No one knew this except for Louis, but the night Harry went on a drive by himself, Harry left his phone at home. And when Harry didn't come home the next morning Louis couldn't call Harry and he couldn't breathe. He tried not to worry because Harry does a lot of things that doesn't make any sense. But he couldn't calm down. Then Louis watched the news and all he heard was, "Young man found dead in a car crash." And they described Harry, and the car he was driving, the car they always use to go on their drives. And Louis' whole world was crashing around him and it felt like he couldn't breathe and everything was getting fuzzy. He didn't know if it was because he was crying or if it was because he just lost his whole world and it he feels like he's going to get sick.

Louis found a little folded up note beside where Harry left his phone. He could see some blood on it and Louis felt weak. He grew pale as he unfolded the piece of paper. The handwriting was slopping and there were stains from drops of blood.

" _Dear Lou,_

_I love you._

_I love you so so so much._

_I know that you tried so hard to make me happy, you really did._

_But I noticed that started to make you unhappy._

_And, I don't like to see you unhappy._

_It just made me unhappy with myself, because it was all my fault._

_I started to realize all I did was make you unhappy,_

_and miserable,_

_and sad._

_And I just started to get mad at myself,_

_I just felt worse, Lou._

_And this sounds like this is all your fault,_

_but it's all my fault._

_I'm doing this because of me._

_I love you so much, Louis._

_And please, do me some favours?_

_Keep smiling, that's what you do best._

_Find someone else, you don't need me._

_Whenever it rains, please promise me that you will dance in it, and you know what song, too._

_If you're sad please go to the cave, you don't have to go with me._

_And stay away from fortune tellers._

_And always go on night drives. Play my favorite songs. I will still be able to hear them._

_And you thought no one else knew this except you, but I know I dropped the pen and I know where you put it. And I know that you use it._

_I'm using it right now._

_I love you more than anything in the world, keep smiling._

_Love, Harry. x"_

Louis put the note away. He sat there quietly shaking. He felt completely empty. He found the pen right where Louis always put it. It had blood on it too. Louis didn't really know what to do anymore. His whole world was gone. He'll never be right next to Louis in the morning with dry drool on his cheek. And Louis will never have to make black coffee because the only bad dream he'll ever have is the one he was having right then. And all he can see is orange, because that was Harry's favorite color, because it was the color of marigolds.

Louis won't get marigolds on their anniversary any more.

But Harry still does.


End file.
